


Marry Your Daughter

by fravanel



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fravanel/pseuds/fravanel
Summary: Kara and Lena have been dating for a while and Kara decided that she wanted to take the big step so she went to see someone important to the love of her life AKA Lillian Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 470





	Marry Your Daughter

“What did you just say?”

Kara took a deep breath as a tinge of anxiety clouded her mind for a moment and fixed her gaze at the older woman in front of her. Lillian Luthor, in her very own person, sitting down in a classic orange prison uniform, both her hands handcuffed to the table, narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman.

“I want to marry your daughter.”

Indeed, Kara came to D.E.O top security prison on that weekend and on top of that, paid Lillian a visit just to say those five magic words. Lillian scoffed, a disbelief look on her wrinkled tired face. Both of them know exactly who they were talking about.

“Is this some joke? Tell me it’s April 1st. It’s April joke, isn’t it?” she hissed.

Kara furrowed her eyebrows at Lillian’s reaction, “I’m serious, Lillian.”

“Well, I am too. You came to Earth, parading that emblem of yours on us and then you turned Lena, my daughter, from us.”

“I guess you deserve that after everything you’ve done to her.”

Silence.

“I’m sorry.”

“I came here to tell you my wish because you’re her mother—”

“ _Adoptive_ mother.”

“—right. And I think you deserve to know. Despite being her adoptive mother, I’m sure you’ve grown fond of her. You’re just not showing it or maybe bad at it, I don’t know. What I do know is that this is an important part of her life and you don’t want to miss out on it.”

Silence.

“Look, I love Lena. I’m very much in love with her and I would like to spend the rest of my life with her,” Kara was determined.

Silence.

“You’re Supergirl. Enemies would come after her to take you down.”

“I’ll do everything in my power to protect her.”

“What makes you so sure she won’t turn on you just like she turned on us?”

“I trust her, Lillian. I’ve always trusted her since the beginning, even when no one did.”

“Don’t forget you’re a Kryptonian.”

Silence. Kara closed her eyes and gulped. She was well aware of the fact that Kryptonians aged slower than human and that meant Lena would probably die before her and Kara was not sure if she was ever ready for that. Heck, even a thought of it gave a sting in her chest. Would she be ready to spend her life without Lena? Would she be prepared to wake up in the morning to an empty space on her bed? Would she be okay with watching movies alone at night at home without Lena snuggled close to her? And would she hold herself together after Lena’s death? Fuck, Kara did not know how to respond to that.

Lillian smirked as she began to see the woman of steel said nothing. She leaned back onto her chair and crossed her legs.

Kara, on the other hand, had thoughts ran wild in her mind. Clark. Yes, Clark. He married Lois happily and had Jonathan. She was sure that this issue surfaced a few times between them. Maybe she could ask them later. Yeah, she should. Kara then began to calm down. She should have a talk about this with Lena later, just like they always did on everything else.

“I don’t. I—” the blonde released a deep breath, searching for words.

“We’ll talk about it, Lena and I. I won’t do anything that she won’t agree to.”

Silence.

Lillian sat straight and her expression was stern, “Let me be frank, Supergirl.”

Kara winced internally.

“I’m absolutely not comfortable about a Super marrying a Luthor—"

“Then look at me as someone else, Lillian. Not a Super. Look at me as Kara Zor-El.”

“What?” a puzzled tone came out from Lillian.

“I never see Lena as a classic Luthor. She’s one of a kind Luthor, a special one. She doesn’t see me as Supergirl, but just Kara. And you know what, I’m happy with that, happy with being just Kara with her. No superpowers. No enemies. And I just want to make her happy.”

Silence.

“Well, _Kara_ , are you sure that there are no more lies between the both of you? Surely, you remember the hurt in Lena’s eyes when she knew you were Supergirl?”

“No,” Kara quickly replied.

Lillian raised her right eyebrow, which reminded Kara of Lena’s signature move at her unconvincing actions.

“… well, she doesn’t know that I’m here.”

Before Lillian could come up with something else, a string of shouts interrupted them followed by hurried footsteps. “Kara! Kara!”

It was Lena.

“I guess that’s not a lie anymore,” Lillian smiled viciously.

The door swung open, revealing Lena catching her breath, panic in her emerald eyes. “Lena,” Kara stood up from her chair and went to hug her.

Before she could say anything more, Lena went into a burst, “Did Lillian force you to come here? What does she want?”

“Hey, calm down,” Kara quickly took her hands and gave them a soft grip, “how do you know I was here?”

Lena furrowed her eyebrows, “Well, it’s a quiet and slow day at National City and I was wondering where you were and Alex won’t tell me until I threaten not to buy her tickets to Bordeaux for her birthday and she told me you went to see Lillian and so, I went here.”

Kara chuckled and tucked Lena’s soft hair behind her ear, her hand then stayed on her cheek, “I’m okay. See?”

Lena looked up at her as she gripped the wrist of Kara’s hand with a frown on her face, “Then, what are you doing here?”

Kara smiled and glanced at Lillian, “I’m just checking up on your mother.”

“That’s true. Hello, Lena,” watching the couple from her seat, unable to get up, Lillian threw them a meaningful look.

“Mother,” Lena greeted back with a simple nod.

“Lena, how about you go outside first and let me finish talking with Lillian? And then we can go grab some coffee at Noonan’s? Is that okay?” Kara’s fingers gently rubbed Lena’s cheek.

Lena took a moment before agreeing, “Okay.”

“Thank you,” Kara kissed her forehead as Lena closed her eyes, trying to take in all of the sense of security offered. As soon as Lena closed the door, Kara quickly sat down.

“Thanks for covering me up because she has no idea that I’m going to propose to her next weekend. I so appreciate it,” the reporter expressed her gratitude.

“Wait, you haven’t proposed to her yet and you told me first?” Lillian crossed her arms.

“I think that you knowing about it would help me a lot. It’s a big step and I don’t want to ruin it… and besides, I want to show you something.”

Kara smiled nervously as she took out a small black box from her coat then revealed a bracelet of dark blue and red intertwined with a hint of gold. Lillian went still as her eyes fell upon it. She knew the meaning of it and she also thought it was exquisite.

“I know on Earth, we use rings but I would like to keep some Kryptonian traditions so I have this bracelet made for Lena and—”

“I know. Lex’s note was certainly a great aid,” Lillian paused a bit, “So, you’re actually being serious about this?”

“Yes, and I’m going to promise her the Kryptonian vow.”

“…which means both of you would never get divorced and be tied for a lifetime,” Lillian continued.

“That’s my intention, yes,” Kara nodded as she slowly closed the box back and slid it into her coat pocket.

Lillian fixed her posture and looked at Kara, “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Do as you please. Both of you are adults. But if it ever comes to my knowledge that you hurt my daughter, I would have the pleasure to do what is necessary,” there was a hint of threat in her words.

Kara smiled, “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
